


Shiny

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s all shiny now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 5 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Shiny’.

“It really does smell pine-fresh,” Hound commented, helping unpack the decorations and lights.

Starscream narrowed his optics as many others laughed, but Optimus was right there, hand warm on his shoulder. “And the walls are so shiny,” he said in that smooth deep voice of his. “Had I known it would be so easy to get the rust off the _Ark_ , I’d have poured that cleanser into all the hot springs years ago.”

Snorting, Starscream shook his helm, but he still ended up smiling back at the happy grin Optimus gave him. “Should reflect the lights nicely,” he conceded. “But it’s still orange.”

“I like orange.”

“You like everything.” Starscream turned away, face hot. Fine it all worked out, but he was still embarrassed. Now if they could just get the decorating done with no more laughing _at_ him that’d be great.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
